Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes a matrix of pixels each including OLEDs. Light emitted from OLEDs can have a wavelength corresponding to a type of an organic material included in the OLED. For example, OLEDs include different types of organic materials corresponding to red, green or blue colored light. The emitted light is combined so that an image is displayed.
The OLED pixels can be connected to lines or conductive lines. As the resolution of an OLED display increases, a parasitic capacitor can be generated between the lines or the conductive lines of the pixels.